Lluvia de Mayo, Primavera de Rocío
by Noriko-s
Summary: La lluvia de mayo trae a nuestras mentes los deseos y pensamientos más escondidos, encantandonos con su dulce melodía... mal summary, pésimo fic. Review please, primer fic ÇÇ


**Lluvia de Mayo, Primavera de Rocío**

Era una tarde lluviosa, algo tðico en la primavera, y Kurama estaba sentado en su escritorio apaciblemente mientras terminaba sus deberes. Sin embargo algo le impedía concentrarse en su trabajo, no podá evitar fijar la mirada en la ventana a cada momento, como si esperara algo… o alguien. Sabá perfectamente que era lo que querá y que era lo que sentá, mas no podá permitirse aceptarlo… a ese paso terminará perdiendo la cordura.

Cansadamente suspirò y cerrò el libro que tená delante, se parò y bajò las escaleras hacia la cocina. Podá oir el leve murmullo de las gotas de lluvia cayendo y chocando contra el techo, las ventanas… se oá como una dulce y cautivante melodía. Cerrò los ojos para disfrutar mejor de ese espectáculo que la naturaleza le estaba regalando, el mundo se desvaneció y sintió como si el piso desapareciera bajo sus pies. Lo ùnico que podá percibir era el sonido de la lluvia. Inconcientemente liberò su mente, la dejò ir para que lo arrastrara a ese mundo apartado de la realidad que cada persona encierra en su corazón.

-Sucede algo malo Suuichi?

La preocupada voz de su madre lo sacò de su ensoñaciòn. ¿Cuánto tiempo habá estado ahàparado, sin moverse, sin decir nada, apenas respirando y escuchando la música de la lluvia? ¿Acaso se estará volviendo loco?… No, debá de ser el efecto de la primavera…

-No 'kassan, todo esta bien…sòlo querá un poco de tè

-Oh… bien…porque no subes a tu habitación y descansas un poco? Te ves algo agotado – cariñosamente Shiori pasò sus dedos entre los cabellos de su hijo mientras lo miraba con ternura – Yo te subirè el tè en un rato, anda, ve y duerme un poco….

-…hummm… esta bien madre – Kurama respondió finalmente con resignación y comenzò a subir las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto, no sin antes girarse y darle las gracias a su madre.

Ya en su habitación se recostò en su cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando caer de nuevo en el encanto de la lluvia, pero con desilusión encontrò que no podá y pensò que en todo caso era buen momento para reflexionar un poco sobre las cosas.

Pensò en su madre, ella se preocupaba tanto por èl y èl sabá que lo querá mucho. Habá tenido mucha suerte de tener como madre una mujer como ella y a veces se sentá culpable por engañarla todo el tiempo. Claro que podría haberselo dicho, casi estaba seguro que llegará a comprenderlo y quizà a perdonarlo. Pero no podá permitirse hacerle daño, de ninguna manera, èl ya le habá causado muchos problemas y no podá siquiera pensar en la tristeza que sentirá su madre al saber la verdad. Hiei le habá dicho alguna vez que tarde o temprano ya no podría seguir ocultando las cosas y aparentando que todo estaba bien, le habá dicho que llegará a cansarse, pero aùn asàpreferá seguir con esa farsa durante todo el tiempo que le fuera posible si eso hacá que las personas que lo rodeaban fueran felices.

…

Sin querer habá terminado pensando en la persona a la cual habá tratado todo el dá de mantener alejada de su mente.

Su mirada se posò automáticamente en la ventana, aùn seguía lloviendo. De repente creyó ver una sombra entre las ramas del cerezo que habá al lado de la ventana, al principio creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero finalemente fue vencido por la tentación y se levantò del lecho para abrir la ventana.

Debá ser tarde porque ya estaba bastante oscuro afuera, mirò para todos lados tratando de encontrar la figura pero no hallò a nadie. Entonces viò que algo se movía entre el húmedo follaje haciendo que algunas de las rosadas florecillas se desprendieran de las ramas del cerezo creando para Kurama una espectacular y romántica visión cuando viò aparecer a su mejor amigo que lo miraba tíidamente.

Su corazón saltò de felicidad y su cuerpo se estremeció con expectación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace semanas que Shiori notaba a su hijo un tanto extraño. Primero pensò que debá deberse a que recientemente habá contraido matrimonio tras haber pasado varios años desde la muerte de su primer esposo y que talvez su pequeño Suuichi se hallara un tanto confundido al respecto. Le habá resultado gracioso que su nuevo marido hubiera tenido tambien un hijo con su difunta esposa y que curiosamente lo hubiera llamado tambien Suuichi. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino que su hijo parecá cada vez mas distante, màs triste, màs solo, con esa tristeza implantada en su alma.

Suuichi siempre habá sido un niño solitario, muy maduro para su edad, como si la mente de una persona mayor ya experimentada en la vida se alojara en el cuerpo de un niño, de su niño. Pero siempre habá estado muy orgullosa de èl y nada podría cambiar eso.

El agua terminò de hervir, preparò el tè con esmero para que quedara justo de la forma como a Suuichi le gustaba. Tambièn llenò un plato con varias galletas de diversos sabores y colocò todo en una bandeja. Cuidadosamente subiò las escaleras tratando de no tirar nada, llegò hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, y dejando la bandeja en una mesita que habá en el pasillo diò unos toques. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta dedujo que quizás ya se habrá dormido y silenciosamente abriò la puerta.

Y ahàestaba, Suuichi parado frente a la ventana, la lluvia, que apenas habá cedido un poco, gentilmente acariciaba el rostro de su hijo. Con regocijo notò que Suuichi estaba sonriendo. No como solá hacerlo, con esa sonrisa de gentileza y educación que mostraba ante todo el mundo, sino con una de cálida y autèntica felicidad. Pudo ver que sus ojos de esmeralda estaban brillando, un gracioso fulgor danzaba en sus pupilas. Notò con sorpresa como un leve rubor se extendía por sus mejillas…

Por lo que veá casi podría afirmar que era la tðica expresión que adoptaba alguien al estar enamorado. Pero su hijo? Su Suuichi? Enamorado?…

Èl nunca habá mostrado interés en esas cosas, y hasta cierto punto lo lamentaba pues temá que fuera a terminar solo el resto de sus dias, justamente por eso es que hace tiempo habia decidido presentarle varias jovencitas, hijas de amigas suyas, para ver si alguna le gustaba, mas al ver el desinterés que mostraba su hijo finalmente habá desistido. Y sin embargo ahora estaba ahàsu hijo, parado frente a la ventana, con esa delatadora mirada , esa encantadora sonrisa y ese rubor que lo hacá ver tan tierno.

Desviò la mirada hacia la ventana con la intención de hallar cual era la causa de tal reacción en su hijo. Al principio no vio nada mas que las húmedas ramas y las rosadas flores del cerezo, pero luego notò a una pequeña y delicada figura.

Aguzò la vista mientras se movía un poco para tener un mejor panorama.

Agazapado entre el ramaje estaba un joven. Tená los ojos màs grandes y màs expresivos que habá visto nunca. Serán rojos? Almendrados quizás…

Su cabello rebelde y desordenado era negro como el azabache; sus ropas oscuras y empapadas delataban que aquel muchacho no debá ser de por allî

Que edad tendría? Por lo que veá no podá ser muy alto, y sus facciones eran casi las de un niño, aunque a la vez su rostro denotaba una gran madurez, como si psicológicamente hubiera experimentado màs de lo que físicamente habia vivido. Podría adivinar que habá sufrido mucho… dicen que el dolor convierte a los niños en hombres…

No supo porquè pero le pareciò como si aquel desconocido fuera de la misma naturaleza de su hijo. Como si ambos pertenecieran a un mundo aparte.

Se asombrò al notar que el joven del árbol tenia casi la misma expresión que su hijo, a excepción de que parecá un tanto asustado.

Ahogò una risa temiendo delatar su presencia. Por unos instantes pensó que estaba viendo una de esas sentimentales escenas de amor de las películas románticas. Fue una impresión fugaz y Shiori estaba casi segura de que aquel misterioso joven de los ojos de rubàsaltará de repente a los brazos de su hijo y que ambos se abrazarían y se besarán; como dos amantes que se reencuentran tras haber superado infinidad de adversidades.

Silenciosamente saliò del cuarto y cerrò la puerta. Mientras se llevaba consigo la bandeja a la cocina se percató de que sin quererlo habá sido testigo de aquel secreto encuentro entre dos almas gemelas que sòlo deseaban estar juntas. No, no eran solo amigos, no solo estaban enamorados…

Se sentò a la mesa del comedor, cogió una de las galletas y disfrutò del dulce sabor que dejaba en su boca. Iba a tener que dar lo mejor de sàmisma para entender la elección de su hijo y no iba a ser fácil enfrentarlo, pero estaba dispuesta a acoger y apoyar sus sentimientos…después de todo era su madre y le hacá feliz saber que èl era capaz de amar tanto y ser igualmente correspondido.

Es màs ¿Còmo podría ella actuar diferente? Suuichi siempre será su querido hijo y ella siempre estaràallí para apoyarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hiei…. – Kurama suspirò, le encantaba sentir còmo cada sába de ese nombre cosquilleaba su oäo con su veneno, còmo cada vez que lo pronunciaba sentá como si le estuviera otorgando un significado eterno.

-Kurama yo… murmurò Hiei entrecortadamente con nerviosismo.

Kurama sonriò, hacá varios dias que no se habán visto y ahora que por fin habá regresado su amigo habá preferido vigilarlo desde las sombras del árbol en silencio. En ese momento deseò decirle tantas cosas, deseò acogerlo entre sus brazos, deseò besarlo con pasión…sabía que habán cosas que nunca podría llegar a decir, pero que por màs que tratara de esconderlas o ignorarlas seguirían siendo reales…

Kurama se retirò un poco de la ventana y observò como Hiei entraba a la habitación y se quitaba las botas y la capa hùmeda. Se miraron por un momento, en un silencio interrumpido por el incesante canto de la lluvia de mayo.

-Te he extrañado…

* * *

_Desde la fuente del olvido…Hasta el hielo en el fuego…_

_¡Què frágil es el corazon!_

_Dale alas a mis pies_

_Para poder tocar la superficie de las estrellas_

* * *

**Nota de Autor (léase Noriko)** : Vaya!! Este es el primer fic que publico, así que no sean muy duros con las críticas… (dejen review o les corto la cabeza!!! ­© Hace mucho tiempo tenia pensado publicarlo pero por diversas razones el tiempo pasó y no pude. 

Pero en fin… espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, aver si me animo a escribir más… una continuación no estaría mal, aunque que creo que quedaría mejor como one-shot -.-U


End file.
